


I have questions

by JauneValeska



Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Betrayal, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 08:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17556461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JauneValeska/pseuds/JauneValeska
Summary: After Lorna betrays the Inner Circle Andy has to clean her mess.





	I have questions

" She just left me with so many questions and this mess to clean up." Andy said softly looking at Heather. She and the other one had been enraged by their friend Max's death at thr hands of Marcos Diaz, and by Lorna betraying the Inner Circle. Both of them tried to kill Lorna out of revenge on her departure with one of them promising to kill Lorna's daughter next. Of course Polaris had to retaliate and show that no one should even mention her daughter's name in a threat. She didn't kill the other mutants but wounded them pretty badly after destroying the security cameras.

" I thought of Lorna as family,  a teacher...but she couldn't share the details with me...But she can't stomach it anymore." Andy put his hands above the knife embedded in the woman's neck." And she didn't know that sending a knife there wouldn't kill someone instantly..She watched too many movies with me..or she was merciful and restrained herself either way she has to learn. "

Taking a deep breath he pushed the knife in deeper ignoring the weak cries and the groan. Looking the woman in the eye." Lorna might my enemy now but her daughter is family. ." 

Once he was sure she was dead he moved on to the other one. He couldn't call the man's name but could break his neck and make it look like Lorna had done it. He could hide the smile, the joy.

Perfectly ready to go back to the elevator and show how the betrayal affected him. Which was real, he did hate Lorna for keeping him out of the loop and leaving him behind. 

But he did her one last favor. But she owed him answers which he would get by any means in the next confrontation.


End file.
